1. Technical Field
The following descriptions relate to a sheet feeding device configured to feed stacked sheets and an original sheet conveying device employing the sheet feeding device.
2. Prior Art
A sheet feeding device which is configured to feed the lowermost sheet of a stack of sheets such as printing sheets and the like has been known. Such a feeding device typically includes a pick-up roller and a feed roller, which is located on the downstream side of the pick-up roller, both arranged below the stacked sheets, and a biasing member which applies biasing force that urges the stacked sheets toward the pick-up roller, and a separation member which separates a sheet from the stacked sheets.